The Inner Circle
by LucyGeorgia
Summary: In a tiered hierarchy the Valentina and Tuppence families reside just below the Dark Lord himself. When Juliet and Kennedy escape their parents' warped ideals they find solace in none other than Hogwarts. But when it comes to the Dark Lord escape is only ever temporary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Three weeks. They have been gone for three weeks. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Bellatrix asked the two men seated before her. The Dark Lord had been growing impatient with the undesirable situation and his mood had begun to take a toll on the wellbeing of his followers. Bellatrix ignored the searing pain beneath her arm that acted as a reminder.

"It's a bit of a double edged sword isn't it?" Dominic Valentina replied coldly an amused smirk flitting across his lips as the imposing figure to his right spoke up.

"You have the audacity to tell me how to find my own daughter?" Ulysses Tuppence growled at the witch. His chair screeched along the wooden floors as he rose in anger. Bellatrix resisted the urge to spit back a retort out of respect for her long time affiliate.

"No disrespect intended," Dominic drawled watching the exchange between the two other occupants of the room "but evidence would suggest a new outlook would prove beneficial to the current circumstances."

Ulysses collected himself and sat back down, Dominic was right he was going to get his daughter back regardless of the questionable means of doing so.

 **Chapter one**

 **Kennedy POV**

There was nothing but countryside for miles. It was surreal like a painting. So perfect like a dream before the subconscious can taint the image with unsettling thoughts.

The fields were lush and green; the river running parallel to the train was a rich blue that sparkled under the sunlight. Red and brown leaves served as a blanket to the ground, the warm colours protecting the grass from the crisp air. Tall trees lined each paddock basking in the sun revealing their almost bare branches under the blue skies.

Realising I hadn't managed to read more than three lines in the past half hour I closed my hardcover copy of Hogwarts A History and looked up to my best friend who sat across from me.

Juliet's ebony hair was in a single braid that fell just below her shoulder onto her robes. Her head was resting against the window sill with her eyes closed. She was murmuring lightly to herself, her soft unintelligible words the only sound accompanying the steady sounds of the train moving along the tracks. Feeling my eyelids getting heavy I let the steady sounds serve as my lullaby and play me off to sleep.

"Kennedy."

"Kennedy!"

Opening my eyes I saw Juliet standing over me her hand gently shaking my shoulder.

"We're here. Get up," she said in a curt tone.

Sluggishly I stood up and stretched my arms up towards the ceiling while Juliet grabbed my book and placed it delicately on top of our luggage.

"Will someone collect this for us?" she asked gesturing to our bags.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said it will be taken care of when he wrote."

"Do you think they want to search through our things?"

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Screwing up her face Juliet turned and led the way out of the compartment. Stepping off the train we were rewarded by a slight breeze causing my hair to blow across my face as I turned to face the figure speaking to our right.

"Ms Valentina, Ms Tuppence," she spoke in a clipped tone addressing the both of us. I cringed inwardly at the use of our names, our father's names. Moving my hair out of my line of vision I could finally see the women now standing in front of me.

She had grey hair tightly wound into a knot at the back of her head, a pair of reading glasses rested on the bridge of her nose and she was dressed in a long emerald green cloak that emphasised her pale skin.

"Pleasure to meet you…" I said in an even tone drifting off towards the end

"Professor McGonagall, I'm the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure," I said not missing her watchful and untrusting gaze.

Juliet merely nodded and walked off to the carriage behind Professor McGonagall. It was gorgeous, the wood was polished and intricate carvings decorated each side. Two horse like animals were grazing, their black leather reins attached to the front of the carriage. Noticing my curious gaze I saw a glimpse of pity in the woman's eyes,

"Kestrels," she said softly.

"Excuse me?' I asked turning to face her.

"The animals leading the carriage are called Kestrels."

Nodding absently I ignored the animals and sat next to Juliet in the carriage. The carriage ride was silent and all and all a little uncomfortable. By the time we arrived at the large double door entrance to the castle night had begun to fall and the setting sun, while beautiful, cast a long shadow across the ground on which we stood darkening the old building and doing little to settle my nerves.

Clasping my hands together to stop them from shaking I walked in step with Juliet as we followed the aged witch through the doors past the gazes of curious students up to a large staircase. Refusing to make eye contact with any of the other students I stared at my feet watching every step I took as we made our way up the labyrinth of marble staircases.

Soon we found ourselves walking down a deserted corridor, looking up I noticed that the entire left side was lined with gargoyles each placed roughly four meters after the one before. The other side of the corridor however was heavily decorated with various portraits of witches and wizards snoring softly in their golden frames. The occasional tapestry either red, green, blue or yellow would act as a curtain between several of the larger portraits. No colour appearing to be used any more than another.

Professor McGonagall came to an abrupt stop in front of one of the many gargoyles lining the corridor.

"Ginger Newt," she said in a clear voice and I felt my own lips twitch at the absurdity. To my surprise the gargoyle proceeded to turn back into the stone wall revealing the entrance to a narrow stairwell. Glancing back at Juliet whose face was masked of all expression I followed McGonagall up the short winding path into the most peculiar room I had ever laid eyes on.

The room itself was circular and there wasn't a single section of wall that had been left untouched. Book shelves and portraits covered just about every inch of stone with the exception of the three windows on the tower's walls. All kinds of noises were sounding from around the room, each as untraceable as the last. The immensely large number of objects cluttering the various surfaces in the room were as foreign to me as the merchandise at the muggle department store me and Juliet briefly visited last week. A golden bird cage sat empty on the long desk resting in the middle of the room. Behind the desk stood an elderly man with long silver hair and a long silver beard to match, a man whose eyes glistened beneath his half-moon spectacles. Albus Dumbledore himself.

The feeling that overwhelmed me was as confusing as it was indescribable I couldn't form a single coherent thought about the situation and couldn't help but fall silent before the man who was causing me so much confliction.

"Ms Valentina, Ms Tuppence," he greeted us with a gentle smile.

Taken aback my voice came off frustratingly softer than I had intended, "Professor Dumbledore."

Juliet's voice, however was more firm, "Professor Dumbledore."

"Minerva," He greeted the woman who had entirely slipped my mind since we had entered his office. McGonagall had opened her mouth to speak when a fifth person entered the room.

"Ah Severus, please come and meet our guests," Dumbledore spoke with such kindness you could've mistaken myself and Juliet for long lost relatives of his.

"Tuppence, Valentina," he said in a cold drawl.

"Severus" Juliet replied mimicking the man's tone.

"You will refer to me as Professor Snape," he spat.

"You ca-" Juliet was cut off by Dumbledore

"Why don't we go over how your stay at Hogwarts will advance, I'm sure you girls are very hungry and tired and would want to retire to your dorms with a full stomach as soon as possible."

"What about the sorting?" Professor Snape asked.

"Surely you will not allow these girls to be sorted Albus? They should be separated and placed in one of the houses exempting Slytherin," Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Like every student before them and every student to come after they will undergo the sorting process."

Feeling myself get nervous I couldn't help all the unnerving thoughts that shot through my mind at what could be meant by sorting process. Duelling and occlumency were the last two things to resound in my mind as I shook the ridiculous thoughts from my head. Rationally the test couldn't be too hard if it was designed for eleven year olds and it couldn't be too long or it would hugely inconvenience the school by having to conduct a lengthy test on each first year. My strongest bet was that it was some kind of mental test. Cursing myself for not persevering with Hogwarts A History on the train my name being called drew me from my inner turmoil.

"Ms Tuppence please take a seat," it was Dumbledore who had spoken; he stood to the side to reveal an ordinary wooden stool. Confused I obliged and walked over and took a seat, perched on the edge I left my legs to hang limply above the marble floor. With my hands tightly gripping each side of the stool in anticipation my gaze followed Dumbledore as he walked across the room to a shelf built in to the circular walls where it appeared mainly books resided. However it wasn't a book he held in both of his hands as he turned back to face me, it was a worn black hat, the kind my mother wouldn't have dared to be caught dead in.

Perplexed I watched as Dumbledore approached me hat in hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he proceeded to place the material neatly on top of my head I began to question the sanity of the people around me. I was just about to ask what was happening when I heard it, when I heard the hat laugh.

" _It has been years since I have had to tell the story,"_ the voice drawled.

"Pardon?" I asked after a small pause, my brain faltering at the bizarreness of my situation no doubt.

At my question Juliet shot me a concerned look quirking an eyebrow. Even more confused I turned my attention back to the evasive voice.

" _They cannot hear me Kennedy, and do try not to worry so much."_

A story? The test is a story?

" _Very few need to be told the story in order to have their house determined," the voice responded._

Gasping I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _Can you hear what I'm thinking?_ I thought feeling ridiculous when a couple seconds of silence passed both in my mind and in the room.

" _There's nowhere to hide in your mind. Secrets are kept and told with words."_

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach I continued my internal conversation with the hat praying for my sanity. You're going to tell me a story?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Juliet POV

"Gryffindor," the hat stated with finality.

"Excuse me?" I replied, perplexed and thinking I was utterly in need of a hearing check.

"Remarkable" McGonagall murmured with a mixture of awe and fascination in her voice. Severus had the same look of shock on his face that I would if I hadn't resolved to masking my expression, especially from Dumbledore, who was smiling like an idiot.

Finally Kennedy spoke up, "I... What?" Well, she tried.

"It seems that you have a courageous soul Ms Tuppence," Dumbledore said in a disgustingly kind voice. I bet he wouldn't do that if she was sorted into Slytherin. Kennedy on the other hand, she looked horrified and I smirked at her, resulting in a glare directed towards me.

"So we waited for ten minutes in that godawful silence just to find out Kennedy here is going to join Potter in his quest for greatness. Honestly, Severus," I glanced over at him, "is this what happens on a daily basis?"

"You will refer to me as professor Snape while you are here Valentina," he replied cooly.

Before I could reply Dumbledore once again interrupted.

"Ms Valentina if you would take a seat."

Taking a deep breath and giving a slight glare towards the old man I gracefully sat on the rather uncomfortable portable wooden stool in front of me. I tossed up between staying where I was or pressing for a comfier seat but decided against further angering the three of the most influential teachers any further on my first night.

"Juliet?" Kennedy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, where's the bloody hat then," I shot back, annoyed to have been caught unaware.

"Language please," Dumbledore said sternly as he carefully placed the hat on my head. The reaction was so quick it was somewhat laughable.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sound boomed through the room and echoed off the cold stone walls, reminding me for the millionth time that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The faces around me all held very different expressions but It was clear that they had all expected it. Dumbledore, the old bastard, held a sad smile while McGonagall looked at me with beady eyes filled with distrust. Kennedy looked at me with an expression of annoyance as she realised we wouldn't be sharing living quarters after spending so much time together. Finally I looked to Severus who, as per usual, was sullen and brooding.

"My father would be so proud," I stated cynically with a cold smile creeping onto my face.

"Juliet, please," Kennedy scolded me while everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh please, it's not like we were expecting any different," I told my professors, "shall we get going Severus?"

"Would you girls like to eat in the great hall with the other students first?" Dumbledore offered.

Before I could come up with a reply, Kennedy jumped in with a polite "No thank you professor, sir, I think it would be best if we just went to sleep. It's been a long day."

"More like a long couple of years." I murmured lowly which resulted in a kick to the shin. Fine then.

"No thank you professor, sir," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Another jab to the ribs. Dumbledore just ignored me and nodded at Kennedy.

"Before you girls go please remember that from now on you will be known as Imogen Elswood and Lolita Winslow. You will do your best to respond to these names promptly as to not arouse suspicion. Severus, Minerva, please escort the girls to your respective houses." We turned to leave before he added, "Ms Winslow, you made a very brave choice by coming here tonight." Scowling, I stormed out the doors.

After a while I heard Severus' footsteps behind mine and was silently thankful as I had no idea where I was going.

"Winslow!" He called out while I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Juliet." Severus grabbed my arm and dragged me into a nearby classroom.

"You cannot continue to act like this! You are walking on eggshells as it is and tonight the behaviour you demonstrated was childish and completely inappropriate. And..." He added as an afterthought, "do not bring up your father like that."

I smirked, "Why not? He's not some myth, or monster beneath your bed. He's as real as you or I."

"You will do well to remember there is only so much I can do for you Juliet." With that he swiftly turned and skulked out of the room. Rolling my eyes I followed behind at a leisurely pace.

As we moved further through the castle I noticed that the corridors were getting colder and darker.

"Where are we going? The dungeons?" I said sarcastically.

"Precisely," Severus replied without even turning back to me.

"Wait, what?"

"Have you suddenly become deaf Ms Winslow?"

"Winslow is such an ugly name and I'm not sleeping in the dungeons! I knew no one liked Slytherin but that doesn't constitute denial of basic human rights!"

"I'm sure you will find it suitable to your tastes."

"Is that a dig at me? Because we are talking about a fucking dungeon here!"

"Language Lolita! If you continue this you will only find yourself facing the repercussions." I realised this was not going down a good path and shut up, silently fuming. A dungeon for god's sake. After walking for what seemed like hours we arrived at a wall.

"The password is Salazar," Severus continued to face the wall.

Curiously I watched as the section of stone wall swung open like a door and revealed a small doorway. As I stepped into the room my mouth dropped. The room was breath taking. Leather couches were spread across the room with sleek black coffee tables in between and a fireplace on the side. The main attraction of the room, however, was the stunning view of what I assumed was the black lake out of the full glass floor to ceiling window on one of the walls.

"Your dorm is up the stairs to the right with the rest of the sixth year Slytherin girls, a bed will be made up for you with your uniform and school supplies," Severus' voice snapped me out of my admiration, "the students will be back from dinner any time now so if you want to avoid everyone I would suggest going straight to bed."

I made a face, "I have to share?" Severus just ignored me and walked out of the room. Silently I started making my way to my dorm, dreading the fact that I would have to share a room with a bunch of catty, teenage girls that I most likely spent my childhood with. Just before I got to the stairs two boys were suddenly blocking my path. After closer inspection of the platinum blonde hair and air of superiority next to tanned skin and even more ego I smirked, I knew exactly who these two were.

"And who are you?" Draco Malfoy questioned me in in a bored drawl. I put on an offended expression.

"What? You two don't know me? I must say, I'm a little bit disappointed." Both looked at me a confusion expression flitting across their faces, obviously trying to work out where they had met me before. I knew they wouldn't remember though, the last time I had seen either of them was when we were six but I always kept tabs on pure blood families over the years. Or at least, the ones my father had contact with.

"Just answer the question," Blaise Zabini supplied slipping into a casual manner.

I smiled, "Lolita."

"Lolita?" Malfoy trailed off waiting for me to supply a surname.

"My name is Lolita. Now if you'll excuse me, Malfoy, Zabini, I am going to bed." With that I pushed past them and made my way up the stairs. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the feeling that came with being a Valentina.


End file.
